


red and yellow

by vaguehope



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (seemingly not for long), F/F, FE Femslash Week 2019, Fluffy, Mid-Radiant Dawn, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguehope/pseuds/vaguehope
Summary: mist knows where she will find her. she knows that all she has to do is ask. / ( for fe femslash 2019, no.6: sun. )





	red and yellow

**Author's Note:**

> some sugar sweet jillmist for fe femslash, my fav mist ship! set mid-radiant dawn, post-jill's recruitment to the laguz alliance via mist on map 3-7, with some references to their support conversations during path of radiance. thank you for reading!!

When Jill doesn’t show up to dinner, Mist knows where to find her. It’s almost like old times. It’s almost like time had never passed.

She knows Jill, though. She knows that while she has trouble expressing her feelings, or having confidence in herself, she’s been growing more and more bold as time has passed. She’s grown more true to herself. She’s grown more honest.

Jill is probably hurting, she thinks. But if she asks, Jill will let her in.

 

The other girl is sitting on the edge of the camp, gazing back out at the landscape they had travelled from. The air still feels thick with liquid, humid from the swamp, even if they managed to cross the river. Hopping over some puddles of water, Mist walks up behind her, holding out an arm and dangling a package of food in front of Jill’s face.

“Forgot your lunch!”

“Mist…!”

For a moment, Jill jumps, startled – before something in her eyes softens. She takes the package, placing it in her lap.

“Thank you. I was just about to go back.”

“If you say so! Seems to me like you’re pretty deep in thought over here.” Smiling, Mist watches the horizon, before glancing back to Jill. “Wanna talk about it? You know, I aspire to be a real good listener.”

Jill laughs, a little stunted – but a real one. “You don’t have to convince me. You’ve always been there for me, Mist.”

“H-huh?” Her cheeks flush – followed by an indignant pout. “Don’t make this about me!” She laughs, though, her voice tinkling as she brushes down her dress and sits next to Jill, her own lunch pulled out into her lap. “We don’t have much, so… sorry. But I’d rather eat with you than anywhere else. Now that you’re here!”

There’s a short silence, as Jill takes in her words. She opens the package, pulling out a small loaf of bread and biting into it. She chews quietly, as if thinking. Before turning her eyes downwards. “It’s just… if you hadn’t been there…”

“If I hadn’t been there?”

She thinks back to the battlefield, the encounter with the Daein forces. It wasn’t as if Mist understood why they had been there, fighting for Begnion… but she did understand how Jill must have felt.

“You’re thinking, maybe you would’ve just stayed with them, right?”

Jill bites her lip. “Maybe. I almost fought you.”

“Oh, stop it! You didn’t come close! We talked, right? How many fights begin with a _chat?_ If that was how it worked, I’d be on the frontlines, you know… ehehe.” Watching Jill’s face for a smile, finding only anxiety, Mist leans a little closer, voice soft. “I know you, Jill. I meant that, when I said it. You would never hurt me. And you didn’t leave because I told you to. Not at all.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I left because you told me to. I was fighting for Daein before you turned up. Before you turned up, I—”

“If you _really_ only left for me, then you wouldn’t have left. You’ve always stuck to your beliefs, Jill. You’re the one who thought you were on the wrong side first. That wasn’t anything to do with me. Right?”

There’s a pause. A turning away of the head. “I guess.” Her hand tightens around the roll of bread. “But I didn’t leave on my own. I shouldn’t have needed you to tell me.”

“Jill…” She pauses herself, before smiling, softer this time. “It’s alright. I understand. Those people are your friends too. And Daein is your country. I want to protect my friends, and my country, no matter what… and I know you’re the same as me. Of course, it was hard to leave. Those things are special.”

“Not as special as you…”

“Huh?”

Perhaps she misheard – the other girl’s voice was a mumble, as if not having intended it for anyone but herself. But as Jill stops, body going stiff, Mist feels her face grow hot.

Swallowing, Jill shrugs. “I mean… that is.” As if struggling to find words, her mouth makes movements while no sound comes out. “Thank you.”

“Oh, that now? You don’t have to thank me!”

“Of course I do. You saved me, Mist. From going back to the person that I was… from fighting for something that I don’t believe in. You always stay true to your beliefs. Always.”

Mist smiles, nudging her playfully. “Then we’re even, right? Just two friends who want to do what’s right.”

There’s another pause, longer this time, Jill’s face shifting to something inscrutable, before settling on a warm smile. “Yeah.”

 

The sky begins to shift. The dull grey that had been clouding the skies over the swamp becomes tinged with orange, light piercing through the clouds as the sun demands to sink below the horizon. Somehow, the clouds make the colours even more beautiful. Reds and pinks and yellows, fiery, like the heart of someone Mist knows very well indeed.

“Jill?”

“Mhmm?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

A second. And a nod. “Yeah. Me too.”

Mist nods in return, agreement. Before taking a deep breath, and kissing Jill on the cheek.

The girl turns bright red, even as Mist pulls away, a hand over her mouth as she laughs. “Hey! What was that for?!”

“What…?” Still laughing, Mist tilts her head, before smiling softly. “I just wanted you to know how I felt. I… missed you, Jill. I missed you.”

Jill looks away, shaking a little, the colour of her face not diminishing with time. Yet with a little more, she allows herself to nod, eyes wavering as she lays the hand between them on the ground. “I know. I… missed you too, Mist. I really missed you.”

Mist’s hand reaches for Jill’s, outstretched within reach. When the other girl doesn’t tug away, she gives her hand a squeeze, eyes beginning to water.

Perhaps Jill had thanked her. Perhaps that had seemed the right thing to do – perhaps for Jill, it was. But for Mist, that wasn’t the half of it. For the days spent on battlefields seeing the faces of old friends, hearing word of them through campsites and rumours, wondering what you ought to do if you meet them, convincing yourself that it would be okay – Mist liked to think she hadn’t been afraid. She liked to think she always knew she would end up in this place. But reaching it, feeling Jill right beside her, the warmth of her body close by…

She smiles, face warmed by the setting sun. She wasn’t lonely anymore.

“Thank you… Jill.”


End file.
